Invisible Friend
by lexie2
Summary: A bereaved Lana leaves Smallville before graduation. Unbeknownst to her, Lex has survived the crash but has no recollection of her after his stay at Belle Reve.Will he recognise in her the invisible friend whose memory he has cherished in a box for years
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

A/N: This story is set after " Exodus " ( Season 2 ) and makes reference to Seasons 3 and 4. However, it presupposes that Lana left Smallville by the end of Season 2 and, therefore, she ignores what's happened to Lex while she was absent from town.

There'll be an important four-chapter flashback in the middle of the story which will explain the title of this fic. I believe they're some of the most tender chapters I've written so far, and they were inspired by Lex and Lana's conversation at the stables on " Metamorphosis " ( Season 1 ).

Here are the first two chapters of my new Lexana fic. Enjoy ! And remember, positive and negative reviews are welcome; they encourage me to keep on writing. If you're willing to go on reading this story, don't forget to leave your comment when you finish reading.

" INVISIBLE FRIEND "

CHAPTER 1: Leaving

Smallville-2003

A fortnight had gone by since Lana's trip to Metropolis in search of Clark. It had been a journey to heartbreak and desolation for being turned down by the farm boy whose love she thought was hers, had left her abandoned once more. For the umpteenth time in her life she had been deserted by those she depended on- Clark, Chloe, and even her constant friend and partner Lex.

Chloe's betrayal had definitely been a stab in the back. The girl she had considered her best friend, as well as Clark's, had known all along where her boyfriend was and had chosen to keep her in the dark. Chloe should have known better than to lie to her- Lana had never liked lies and half-truths, least of all when they were told by people she regarded as close.

Unlike Chloe and Clark, who had taken the conscious decision to give her the cold shoulder, Lex had been a victim of cruel destiny. Just like her parents, who had been ripped from her side by the meteor shower, Lex was taken away by a tragic accident- a plane crash when he was on his honeymoon with Helen. His death and the knowledge she now had nothing to tie her down to Smallville, convinced Lana it was time to leave behind the town where heartbreak had started.

Although she still had a sizeable portion of her parents' insurance policy and a respectable amount of money she had managed to save thanks to " The Talon " partnership, there was a major hurdle on her road to independence: she was just seventeen and hadn't graduated from high school yet.

Convincing Nell to accept her plea for emancipation was no easy feat. However, the fact Lana had supported herself financially for over a year helped her before the judge; her aunt had no way out but to abide by the court's decision. Now, there was only one more tie to sever, and she could fly away.

Knocking at the door of Luthor Mansion like so many times in the past, but knowing she wouldn't find Lex in his study as usual, made Lana hate his widow for having survived him. Still, if she wanted to cut herself loose, she needed to face her one last time.

" Mrs Luthor, Miss Lang to see you, " announced the butler.

" Show her in, Stevens, " said Helen Bryce.

" Good morning, Helen, " Lana greeted her, feeling the bile rise up on seeing the widow sitting at Lex's desk.

" Good morning, Lana, " answered Lex's wife, trying to hide the displeasure she felt at her visit. She had never liked her husband's association with this girl because she had often sensed Lex regarded her in a special light. " What can I do for you ? "

" I'm here on business, Helen. I'm planning on leaving town and, taking into account you're my partner now, I thought it was the right thing to come to you first. I'd like to sell my share of ' The Talon' to you. "

" What makes you think I'd be interested in buying ? Lex's investment in your little coffee shop was a sentimental gesture of his. It's hardly a profitable branch of Lexcorp. "

" I've heard you're closing down some of the plants. Is that true ? "

" You've heard right, Miss Lang. The quaterly numbers didn't come up to our expectations. "

" What about the employees and their families ? " asked an outraged Lana.

" Lexcorp's not a charitable organization, honey. "

" Lex would have never left people in the street. How can you do this ? You're destroying everything he worked so hard to build ! " exclaimed Lana, glaring at the widow.

" Lex's no longer here, Miss Lang, and I've got the right to do what I damn well please. "

" I know we can longer pretend we've ever liked each other, Helen. You must agree we've barely tolerated each other for Lex's sake, so I'm only going to ask you one more question. Would you be willing to let me find a buyer for ' The Talon ', someone who could purchase both shares of the business ? " asked Lana, making an effort to master the rage that was threatening to get the best of her.

" Suit yourself, Miss Lang. The sooner I get away from this hole the better. "

" All right. I'll send my lawyer with the papers to sign as soon as I get a buyer. Goodbye, Helen, " said Lana, slamming the study door behind her.

" Steady, there, Miss Lang, ' said Lionel Luthor, grabbing her by the arms to prevent her from falling after she inadvertedly bumped into him on her way out." Is everything all right ? "

" No, everything's not all right, Mr Luthor, " barked Lana, looking towards the study. " Your son deserved a lot better than marrying a blood-sucking bitch. "

" Don't worry, Miss Lang. Everyone gets their just desserts sooner or later. "

" I won't be staying to see her destroy everything. Once I get a buyer for ' The Talon', I'm out of here. "

" And where are you going, if I may ask ? "

" Far, Mr Luthor, as far away from Smallville as I possibly can, " she said passionately before walking away from the mansion, never to come back again.

_What do you think of the exchange between the two women in Lex's __life ?__This__ isn't__ over__.There's __another__ chapter__ a __click__ away._


	2. Anniversary

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

A/N: The chapters set in Italy will have occasional short exchanges in Italian, all of which will be duly translated into English.

CHAPTER 2: Anniversary

A YEAR LATER-PROVENCE, FRANCE.

It was the end of the school year and a very special moment in Lana's life- she was graduating from high school in a small town in France. She was away from the place she had once called home but didn't feel alone. In fact, she had made a handful of friends who were part of the exchange programme like her and had lots of plans for the future. For the first time in her life, she knew what she wanted to do and had reached a decision without letting herself be influenced by what others expected from her.

" Lana, remember there'll be always a place for you at home if you care to visit me on your holidays, " said Suzy, a British girl she had attended art lessons with.

" Thanks, Suzy, " answered Lana, embracing her tightly.

" So you'll be staying with Paola. "

" Yes, I've already enrolled in an art college in Florence, and she's offered me to share an apartment with her. "

" I've been to Florence and I've liked it more than Rome itself. I really envy you. "

" You know you can come and visit me any time you want. "

" I'm afraid I've exhausted my parents' savings already. It'll take me time to have extra money in my bank account, " she said with a sad smile.

" The offer's open, Suzy. "

" When are you leaving, Lana ? "

" We're packing all our stuff in Paola's car and starting out tomorrow morning. "

" I hate farewells, " said a teary Suzy.

" So do I. There have been too many of those in my life. Let's not say ' goodbye' but ' see you soon ', shall we ? " she answered, wrapping her arms around her new friend.

The trip from France to Italy was a dream come true for Lana. If anybody had told her a year before that she'd be touring Europe, she would have laughed in their faces. For once, her future looked bright and full of countless possibilities. True, there were times when she looked back with nostalgia- for what she thought she once had with Clark but mainly for those conversations she used to have with Lex after they finished going over ' The Talon ' numbers. If there was one thing she missed was having the younger Luthor as a confidant and as a guide- Suzy and Paola were good friends, but they'd never come close to what Lex used to be for her.

FLORENCE- LANA AND PAOLA'S FLAT

' _Ciao, cara. __Comme stai ? Cosa succede ? Ti senti male ? ' _asked a worried Paola.

( Hello, dear. How are you ? What's up ? You aren't feeling well ? )

' _Non è niente, Paola. Ho male di testa_, " answered Lana.

( It's nothing, Paola. I have a headache. )

' _Male di testa o male di amore ? '_ asked Paola with a smile.

( Headache or heartache ? )

' _Ti dispiace se parliamo inglese questa volta ? '_

( Would you mind if we spoke in English this time ? )

_' D'accordo. '_

( OK )

" Today's the first anniversary of a friend's death. He was a very special friend. "

" Were you... you know..., " asked Paola, gesturing with her hands.

" No ! Nothing like that. We were partners, business partners. We co-owned a coffee shop in my hometown. "

" You weren't romantically involved but you said he was a special friend, how so ? "

" He was the only adult friend I've ever had. He was my... ' mentor', I think it's the word. He was always there for me, constantly challenging me and making me strive to be better. He believed in me and made me see what I was capable of doing. I guess I owe him ' this ' " she said, looking around her. " I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. "

" What happened ? How did he die ? "

" There was an accident. He and his bride were on their honeymoon when the plane they were flying fell down from the sky. "

" How terrible for them ! "

" Well, the ' bereaved ' widow didn't wait much to liquidate his assets. "

" Widow ? "

" Yes, I forgot to mention she didn't die. "

" There was no love lost between the two of you, was there ? "

" Lex didn't have much luck with his choice of partners. "

" Except for you. "

" By partners I meant wives. As to my being a good business partner... I don't know. He was the expert. ' The Talon' was doing OK when he died but it was hardly booming. "

" You spoke about ' liquidating assets '. I assume he wasn't exactly poor. "

" He was exceedingly wealthy but he was a lot more than a rich spoilt brat or a reckless playboy, as some used to describe him. "

" Were you in love with him ? "

" I was in love with a farmboy who trampled on my heart, Paola. "

" Clark, right ? I remember his name slipped through your lips sometimes when we were in France. How come you haven't mentioned Lex before ? "

" Maybe because saying his name aloud was too painful. "

" You said the farmboy broke your heart and yet... "

" Perhaps I can utter Clark's name more easily because I'm over him now, while I still find hard to believe that Lex's gone. You see... Clark decided to move on but Lex didn't leave my life of his own volition. "

" Tell you what. Why don't you have a lovely bubble bath with salts and all. Then, put on your best dress and high heels. I know Italy isn't Mexico but I believe their tradition regarding the dead is right. If you cared so much for this friend as you say, this isn't a time for tears, Lana. Come on ! " she said, helping her get up from the sofa. " We're dining out. "

Lana finally complied with Paola's wishes and let herself be taken to a small restaurant in the centre of Florence. In spite of the superb cooking and Paola's efforts to make her forget, she had to resort to her best acting tools to cover up what she was feeling inside. She couldn't help but have a grim sense of foreboding, as if something terrible were about to happen. That unbearable feeling was so strong by the time they got back to the flat, that she had to open wide her bedroom window to force fresh air into her lungs. Lana didn't sleep at all that night.

SMALLVILLE-LUTHOR MANSION

It had been a long and eventful year for Lex. First, he had found out Helen had been sent by his own father to spy on him and ended up attempting to murder her husband for his money. Second, he had discovered the truth behind his grandparents' death- a discovery that had cost him a stay at Belle Reve and a shock-treatment ordered by his dad, which had wiped clean a lot of memories and had led him later to resort to dangerous medical procedures.

Recovering those memories by submitting himself to experimental treatments at Summerholt Institute helped Lex remember painful childhood memories concerning his brother Julian's death, but nothing about the days previous to his confinement in Belle Reve.

It had been a lousy year but, at least, it would end on a happier note. His father was in prison, where he belonged, for the murder of his parents thanks to Clark and Chloe's testimony. With his dad out of the picture, he could devote his time and energy to rebuild Luthorcorp and put it again on the map after Lionel's murder trial.

Lex walked to the wet bar, grabbed a goblet and pour himself some Cabernet Sauvignon. He raised the glass and looked at the contents against the light before taking a few sips, feeling a strong constriction in his throat and collapsing on the floor of his study.

_Well what do you think of these first two chapters ? Care to read what happens next ? Don't forget to leave your review to speed up the updates !_


	3. A Ghost from the Past

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Good reading !

CHAPTER 3: A Ghost from the Past

Florence-Two years later

Galleria Massari

Lana was in her second year at art school and being a straight-A student earned her an internship at one of Florence's most well-known galleries, ' Galleria Massari '. Needless to say, the girl was on cloud nine for this entailed working for the best in the business and building a career for the future. As a matter of fact, entering the gallery as an intern was a sure way of getting a permanent position in the place.

She would never forget her first day at ' Massari '. Paola had helped her choose what to wear to the interview and, despite her three years in Europe she couldn't help but feel provincial surrounded by such luxury and beauty. Still, it wasn't her introduction to the owner of the gallery that would remain imprinted on her memory but something that happened while waiting for him to receive her in his office.

' _Signorina Lang, dovrà aspettare qualche minuto. Signore Massari è occupato, ' _said the secretary. ( " Miss Lang, you'll have to wait a few minutes. Mister Massari is busy. " ) ' _Si accomodi, per favore. ' _( " Have a seat, please. " ) ' _Se vuole posso offrirle qualche rivista da leggere mentre l'aspetta. '_ ( " If you want, I can offer you a magazine to read while you wait for him. " )

_' Volentieri ,' _( " Thanks. " ) answered Lana with a smile.

A couple of minutes later, the secretary came back with an assortment of old and new magazines, which she laid on the coffee table in front of Lana. It was at that moment that the world stood still.There, on the front cover of a two-year-old issue of ' Forbes ', was Lex's face, accompanied by a large print headline: ' Lex Luthor: Savior of Luthorcorp '.

' _Signorina, sta male ? ' _( " Miss, are you not feeling well ? " )

_' Vorrei un bicchiere d'acqua, per favore. '_ ( " I'd like a glass of water, please. " )

_' Certo. '_ ( " Certainly. " )

Lana drank the glass of cold water in one large gulp and tried to stop herself from shaking. That night, two years before, she would have sworn he was still alive but in danger, and the report in the magazine had proved her right. She had thought all the strings that bounded her to Smallville were severed but there was one that resisted to be cut.

" Miss Lang, I'm Antonio Massari. You look pale, dear. Please, come into my office and sit down, " a fatherly middle-aged man entreated her.

" Thanks, Mr Massari, "said Lana. " I'm sorry, " she added, wiping her eyes.

_' Silvia, due café, per favore, '_ ( " Silvia, two cups of coffee, please. ") said Massari to his secretary.

" Miss Lang, I hope you'r enot nervous about the interview. You know the internship's already yours. This is just a formality. I like meeting my collaborators beforehand and explaining how things work here. "

" No, it's not the interview. Although I was a little nervous, this is really overwhelming and a great opportunity. "

" Then, what is it, dear ? You look as if you've seen a ghost. "

" Well, in a way, I have. I've just found out that I friend who I thought was dead is very much alive. "

" I hope that's good news, isn't it ? "

" The best. "

" Tell you what. I'll show you around and we'll call it a day. I suppose you'll want to do something about this happy discovery. "

"Thanks, Signor Massari. "

" You're welcome, Miss Lang. "

LANA AND PAOLA'S FLAT

Lana arrived at the flat she shared with Paola an hour and a half later. Despite the fact that taxis were the most expensive means of transport in the city, she had asked Signor Massari to call her one for she didn't trust her legs or her reflexes to walk all the way home.

As soon as she set foot in her bedroom, she collapsed on the bed and vented her pent-up emotions by crying her eyes out. It was a good thing Paola had already left for university since Lana didn't feel like explaining her outburst. The emotional explosion had been triggered by the article in ' Forbes ' but went beyond the news of Lex's survival. It was the first time in three years that Lana had let her defences go own. Her tears were as much of happiness for the friend she had thought was dead as of sadness for all the things she'd lost; they were tears long overdue and left her completely drained.

Around six o'clock the telephone rang, startling Lana- who was dozing off on her bed after the exhausting turmoil.

_' Lana, sono io, Paola. '_ ( Lana, it's me, Paola. )

" Paola, where are you ? "

" I'm at Vincenzo's. I'm phoning to tell you I'm not coming home tonight. Have you checked the fridge yet ? "

" No, it's been a trying day, Paola. I've just got up. "

" I know what first days are like, _cara_. I've left dinner in the fridge. Just put it in the oven and leave it twenty minutes there. I've bought a bottle of white wine. It should be cold by now. Enjoy yourself, Lana. "

" Thanks for everything, Paola. See you tomorrow. "

" Goodnight, _cara_. "

Lana thanked Paola for her thoughtfulness. She had predicted she would come home too exhausted to fix herself something to eat and had left everything ready for her arrival. Little did her friend know her exhaustion would have nothing to do with her first day at work, and all to do with the emotional turmoil she found herself in.

Paola's call had reminded Lana of Lex and Signor Massari's words: " I suppose you'll want to do something about this happy discovery. "She figured that it'd be around noon in Metropolis and that he'd be either in his office or having lunch at his favourite restaurant two blocks away from Luthorcorp Plaza. She toyed with the idea of picking up the phone and making a call, but put down the receiver, wondering what she'd say to him after three years. She thought he must surely resent the fact she hadn't contacted him in all that time, and she was afraid of how he might react.

The clock struck midnight, and Lana's eyes strayed to the phone again. By that time, he would be back at the mansion- perhaps drinking a glass of his father's old vintage scotch. Lana guessed the more she put off the decision the harder it would get, so she grabbed the receiver and dialed the number she knew by heart.

Lex was sitting at his desk, going over the quarterly numbers of Plant Nº 3, when his phone rang. Since very few people had his private number, he just let it ring twice before answering the call.

" Hello ? " said Lex, and Lana felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. " Hello, who's this ? " he insisted when nobody answered.

" Lex ? " said Lana in a strangled voice.

" Could you speak up, please ? " responded Lex with a frown.

" I'm sorry, Lex, " uttered Lana loud and clear.

" Who are you ? " he asked, leaving Lana speechless.

" Don't you recognise my voice, Lex ? " she asked with a catch in her voice.

" Are we supposed to know each other ? " he responded, laying back on his swivel chair.

" You must be mad at me, " she sobbed." I think this was a bad idea. I'm sorry., " she answered tearfully.

" Wait ! " exclaimed Lex, sensing she was about to hang up." Who are you ? " he insisted once again.

" I'm your invisible friend, Lex, " said Lana chokingly before putting down the handset.

Lana couldn't believe what had just happened. It had taken her a whole afternoon to pluck up the courage to phone him, and he had stabbed her in the back by denying her very existence. She had expected him to be surprised at hearing her voice after three years or even angry at her for not coming forward earlier- but she hadn't foreseen such a reaction, and it hurt like hell.

Meanwhile, Lex sat silently in his study looking at the phone, wracking his brains in an attempt to remember who that femenine voice belonged to. There were a lot of memories he hadn't been able to recover after the shock treatment yet. She had said she was his invisible friend and, although he had never known her name, he had one particular memory associated with her tucked away in his brain; one that the shock treatment hadn't touched. Unfortunately, the young woman had called from an unlisted phone, so it was impossible for him to return the call and find out more about her. Still, whoever this young woman was, a sixth sense told him she had been someone important in the not-so-distant past, and he was determined to find out who she was.

_What are your impressions on this chapter ? Care to know what happens next ? Leave your review, then._


	4. Red Carpet Treatment

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: this is the first of four chapters set in the distant past. A long flashback was necesssary to explain the identity of Lex's invisible friend and the beginning of their relationship before he moved to Smallville in 2000.

I hope you'll enjoy this two-chapter installment. Don't forget to leave your review once you're done !

CHAPTER 4: Red Carpet Treatment

Metropolis 1995

It was ten-year-old Lana's first trip to Metropolis and she was very excited by the prospect of visiting the museums her school art teacher had talked so enthusiastically about. Nell had promised she'd take her on a tour of the city after the riding competition the following Monday, and she couldn't hide her elation.

Travelling by train had been an entirely new adventure for the raven-haired girl. Her expressive eyes roamed over the landscape tirelessly in an effort to absorb as much information as she could, lest she didn't have the chance to visit the city and its surroundings again.

On arriving at the railway station they found an imposing black limousine already waiting to take them to Luthor Manor. Nell had told her they wouldn't be staying at the hotel with the rest of the contestants for Mr Lionel Luthor had been kind enough to offer them the comfort of his own home.

" You'll love it, Lana. It's outside Metropolis and there'll be plenty of space for you to roam and train for the competition. Lionel used to own some of the best horses in the circuit so he's assured me Cherry will have her own stall, and you can make use of the stables, " said Nell.

" When will Cherry get here ? "

" Lionel sent a stableman to collect her early this morning so I suppose she must have arrived a couple of hours ago. "

Luthor Manor was an impressive two-storey Tudor house set amidst an enchanted scenery. The house was surrounded by trees and had a maze like the ones Lana had read about in some of her favourite books. There was a marvellous wood and game preserve extending beyond the house, and Lana was left speechless.

" I told you you'd love it here, " said a self-satisfied Nell. " Luthors certainly know how to live ! "

she added, glancing appreciatively at the estate.

Nell was aware of the fact that Lana was looking at the property with innocent childish eyes. The estate was a place for her to enjoy and explore to her heart's content but to Nell, it meant so much more. She had seen the glint in Lionel's eyes when he invited them over, and she saw a marvellous opportunity being handed to her on a platter. She'd only have to tread carefully and make the right moves, and maybe, just maybe, all this could be hers. There was the question of Lionel's first-born, of course, but she knew there was no love lost between the two men.

When the limo parked in front of the house, a livery man opened the car door for them to step out and welcome them to the manor. Nell refrained from laughing out loud. " How anachronic everything looked ! Lionel was certainly one of a kind and his admiration for the British was patent in the style of the house and the choice of personnel.

" Good morning, ladies, " said a very British butler. " My name's Jarvis. Mr Luthor's said to excuse him for not being here to welcome you in person. He'll join you for lunch today and has requested me to be at your service for everything you might need. Shall I show you to your rooms ? "

" Thank you very much, Jarvis. We'd like to freshen up. "

" This way, please. The rooms are upstairs, overlooking the yard. Mr Luthor said the little one might find this arrangement more to her liking. The woods and the stables can be seen through the windows. "

Lana had never seen a four-poster bed in her short life and felt she was stepping into one of those romantic novels she had borrowed from Smallville Public Library. She dropped her pink rucksack and jumped onto the mattress with a scream of joy.

" I'm glad you find it to your liking, Miss Lang., " said the butler. " Let me show you yours, madam. As you can see, the bedrooms are connected and you both have your own private bathroom. "

Nell walked through the open door, turned back to Lana and said, " I'll have a shower, honey. Why don't you freshen up as well and maybe have some rest before lunch ? That bed definitely looks cozy. "

As soon as Nell closed the door behind her, Lana stood up and rummaged through her bag in search of a clean nightdress and some undies. She took off her shoes and padded barefoot to the bathroom. She turned on the light and decided on the spot she wouldn't take a shower this time, the bath looked too inviting. There were even perfumed salts ! She could pretend she was an actress like the ones she used to watch at The Talon.

Half an hour later, Lana was back in her room, ready to climb into bed when the sound of a powerful engine called her attention. She walked to the window, draw the curtains aside just a little and peered down to see a bald young man impeccably dressed get out of a sleek sportscar. He took off his shades and black leather driving gloves and strutted to the French doors that opened onto the yard. Perceiving he was been observed, he gazed upwards making Lana retreat and hide behind the curtain.

Lana remembered overhearing a conversation about the Luthors at Nell's flower shop. Apparently, Lionel's son had been with his father in Smallville the day of the meteor shower, and just like her, had suffered the consequences. He had lost all his hair while she had lost both her parents. Lana had never seen Alexander Luthor before, but he had always intrigued her because, every time he was mentioned, grown-ups would make faces and talk in whispers if Lana was around. Devil-may-care, playboy, apple...from the tree- whatever that was- devil incarnated and such, were terms she had overheard on more than one occasion when he was the topic of conversation. Now, at last, she'd have the chance to meet him in person and see what was that people found so interesting about him and the Luthors.

_This isn't over yet. There's another chapter a click ahead._


	5. A Similar Passion

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: this is the second of four chapters set in the distant past. A long flashback was necesssary to explain the identity of Lex's invisible friend and the beginning of their relationship before he moved to Smallville in 2000.

I hope you'll enjoy this two-chapter installment. Don't forget to leave your review once you're done !

CHAPTER 5: A Similar Passion

Metropolis 1995

At exactly11.30 in the morning Lana and Nell climbed down the stairs to be met by their host, Lionel Luthor. He was just as well-groomed as his son but, unlike him, he had a leonine mane.

" Nell ! I see you've arrived safe and sound. This must be Miss Lana Lang. Please to meet you. young lady, " said the elder Luthor, stretching out his hand.

" Pleased ... to meet you too, sir, " said Lana, shaking his hand after hesitating for a millisecond. For all his good manners and polished appearance, there was something about him that little Lana didn't like.

" Shall we ? " said Lionel, showing them the way to the dining-room. " You must be starving. I certainly am. "

" Oh, you shouldn't have put your staff to so much trouble. A light lunch would have done, Lionel. At my age, one must control the calories and Lana usually eats like a bird. "

" It's been no trouble I can assure you. Now, don't tell me you're worried about your figure. You look spectacular, Nell, " added Lionel with a glint, aware the astute woman was fishing for compliments. " Stevens,why haven't you set the table for four ? "

" Master Alexander said he'd have lunch in his room, sir, " answered the servant.

" All right, " said Lionel far from pleased. " We'll start without him, then. "

Lionel and Nell monopolised the conversation during the meal, and Lana hardly opened her mouth. She felt intimidated by the elder Luthor and was looking forward to dessert so as to excuse herself from the table. Lionel sensed the girl was uncomfortable and, not knowing how to deal with her, suggested she visit the stables.

" That's a wonderful idea, Lana. Cherry must be missing her daily apple ! " added Nell, pleased to be left alone with the host. " Here, take one from the fruit bowl. "

Lana got out of the dining-room and asked the British butler for directions to get to the stables. She almost got lost twice in the corridors but managed to arrive at the French windows Alexander had used to get into the house earlier that morning. She grabbed the handle and was about to open the door when she spotted him saddling a magnificent black horse. He had changed into jodhpurs and riding boots, and he looked nothing like the boys his age back in Smallville. He looked mysterious, and Lana's hyperactive imagination saw in him an enigma to unravel.

Once she saw him gallop into the woods, she approached Cherry's stall and fed her the red apple. Then, she saddled the mare and decided to take the path Alexander had chosen to see where it led. She revelled in the musky air and the chirping sound of the birds and thanked Nell internally for accepting Lionel's invitation- Lana loved being in contact with nature, and the meteor shower had made excursions into the woods a dangerous pursuit.

It took her a five-minute ride to finally locate Alexander. He was sitting under an oak tree, engrossed in some deep musing, when the sudden snap of a branch took him out of his reveries. He felt observed once again and turned his head to where Lana was hiding. The girl's heart start beating madly. What could she actually say to him if he found her out ? " By the way, my name's Lana Lang. I'm a ten-year-old orphan whose lost her parents the same day you lost your hair. I was wondering: why is it that people always talk in whispers when your name or your family's is mentioned around children ? " She reined Cherry and galloped back to the stables, hoping to arrive before he could catch her up.

" Lana, are you all right ? You look flushed !, " exclaimed Nell.

" I'm fine. It's hot out there. I think I should have brought a hat, " said Lana, trying to hide her nervousness.

" There's some lemonade in the study. Why don't you pour yourself a glass and stay indoors for a while ? Lionel's given you leave to roam the house. I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself. "

The manor was an impressive construction, although a little too sombre and Gothic for Lana's taste. Would it have a resident ghost like the old English estates she had read about ? She guessed she'd find it out sooner or later but, for the time being, she'd have to make do with a tour of the premises. Notwithstanding, the excursion was far from disappointing for the Luthors had an amazing art collection, which kept Lana interested for several hours.

By five o'clock, her stomach was rumbling and she decided to retrace her steps and go back to the dining room to see if she could grab a bite and something to drink. Once again, she got lost in the maze of doors and corridors. She tried several doors without luck, until she chanced upon a room that captivated her childish imagination. She stepped inside and found herself transported to the times of King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable. The Luthors seemed to be interested not only in painting but in ancient history as well.

Lana was examining closely an armour that had called her attention when she heard footsteps outside the door and saw the handle turn. Caught unawares, Lana didn't have time to make a plunge for the lateral door and had to hide in the room as well as she could.

Alexander entered, donning his white fencing equipment and walked past Lana's hiding place to fetch a foil with which to start practising. The girl looked back to the entrance door gauging the possibility of making a getaway without his discovering her, but realised she wouldn't get out with it and, therefore, stayed put.

The younger Luthor, once again, sensed there was someone around and, this time, decided to speak up. " Is anybody there ? " he asked in a cultured voice, looking around him. Lana swallowed nervously and prayed he didn't start searching the room. " Well, suit yourself. I hope you'll find fencing as entertaining as riding, " he said, acknowledging her presence with a smirk.

_Well... how do you like this fic so far ? Eager to read what happens next ? Leave your comment and you'll soon find out !_


	6. Companionable Silence

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks for your encouraging reviews. I'm glad that, despite the recent developments on the show, there are still people out there willing to give Lex and Lana a chance, at least in the world of fiction.

Here's a two part-installment to finish the long flashback. Enjoy and don't forget to review once you're done !

CHAPTER 6: Companionable Silence

Sunday morning arrived and with it the nerves of the day prior to the competition. Lana got up at seven o'clock, half an hour before the alarm clock went off, and had breakfast in bed. She washed , put on her riding breeches and boots, and went down to the stables. Cherry moved restless in her stall, sensing her rider's nervousness.

" I've brought you a juicy red apple, Cherry, to put you in the mood. We must practise one last time for tomorrow, " said Lana, feeding the fruit to the mare and putting the saddle on the animal.

She rode Cherry and made her jump over fences and hedges for almost an hour unawares of Lex's attentive look. She was an excellent horsewoman, given her age, and he had no doubt she'd fare well in the tournament the following day. Seeing her on horseback made him feel nostalgia for the days when his mother used to ride her white mare on the estate grounds.

Lana was pleased with their performance and planned to practise another half hour in the afternoon but the session had to be cancelled on account of a heavy thunderstorm. As usual, she sought refuge in the library- books had always been the perfect means of escape when she felt stressed.

The Luthors, being avid and well-educated readers, had an extraordinary collection of thousands of volumes, ranging from the classical Greek and Latin writers to French, German, Russian, British and Italian literature in their original version. Lana searched the lower shelves and came across a novel she knew by name, " Wuthering Heights ". She opened it and found a plate inside that read: " This book belongs in Lillian L's library. ". The edition looked pretty old but well-kept, as if it had been handed down several times and, since there wasn't a woman in the Luthor household, she assumed Lillian must have been either Lionel's wife or Alexander's grandmother.

Lana settled comfortably with her book in a wing chair facing the windows; she was finishing the first chapter when Alexander walked in and made his way to the wet bar to pour himself a drink. His sixth-sense warned him again of the girl's presence but, just as he had done on previous opportunities, he chose to let her be. He was convinced that she'd introduce herself when she felt ready, and there wasn't anybody better than him to understand shyness and reserve in a child.

Lex checked the bookcase and noticed a book had been removed from the lower shelves. Like all girls her age she seemed to like romantic novels- still, he considered her too young to be reading Emily Brontë's poetic but painful work. " There's already too much pain in real life to be exposed to it at such an early age, " he thought to himself. Then, he took his John Donne and sat down to read in companionable silence.

Half an hour had gone by when they were both interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

" Come in, " said Alexander.

" The lady's just arrived, Master Alexander, " said the very British Jarvis.

" Thank you, Jarvis. Show her to the conservatory and tell her I'll be there in a minute, " answered Lex, replacing the book on the shelf.

" All right, sir, " said Jarvis, closing the door behind him.

Lana heard Alexander finish his drink and made herself smaller in the armchair wondering if he would ask her to come out of hiding or send her away. Her fears were unfounded for he chose to address her indirectly, instead.

" It's been a pleasure to share the library with someone so quiet. I should say your choice of material's excellent but somewhat morbid for your age. Shall I recommend you Louise May Alcott instead ? Try " Little Women " first, I'm sure you'll find it to your liking. Enjoy your reading, little friend, " he said warmly.

" Thanks, " answered Lana quietly.

No sooner did he leave the library than she got up from her seat and looked for the suggested novel. " He may be right. The prose's resulting a little too complex after all," she said to herself. She found the book on the shelf immediately above Emily Brontë and decided to take them both up with her.

Three hours later it was still pouring down heavily, and Lana remembered Lionel's invitation to have a dip in the indoor swimming-pool. Therefore, she put on her swimsuit and, taking a clean bath towel and a robe, left her room for the pool. Big was her surprise when she walked on Alexander and a young naked woman cavorting about in the water. Shocked, she ran away from the place overturning a chair in her rush.

" What was that ? " asked a surprised Lex.

" Poor thing, she got the shock of a lifetime. She certainly ran away like the devil ! "

" How long was she there ? " asked an upset Lex.

" Just a sec, Lex. But if you asked me, I'd say she's definitely got a crush on you. Not even little girls are immune to your charm, honey, " said the young woman, wrapping her arms round his neck. " What are you doing ? Where are you going ? " she asked when he freed himself from her arms.

" There's something I have to do first, but I'll come back, " answered Lex with a smirk.

He got out of the swimming pool, wrapped himself in a scarlet terry robe and headed to the library.

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs Lionel was already there with a sour look on his face.

" Come in, son, " said a furious Lionel, closing the door behind them and turning round to face Lex." What the hell do you think you were doing there ? Don't you know there's a ten-year old in the house ? I ran into her on the stairs and couldn't get a word out of her, but I only had to look the way she had come and hear the distant giggling to realise what she must have seen. "

" I'm truly sorry for what she might have seen-which wasn't much I can assure you, maybe my naked back- but don't pretend to be a prude, dad. I would have never gone beyond kissing and cuddling knowing there was a child hanging around. Something you've never worried about. Or don't you remember the time I found you in bed with the woman who was supposed to be looking after me when mum was on her deathbed ? "

" You can't talk about things you don't understand, son. Your mother... "

" Things I can't understand ? You were cheating on your wife, the woman you claimed to love, while she was lying upstairs dying. What else is there to understand ? " shouted Lex.

" That's in the past, son, and it's beside the point. We're talking about here and now. This has to stop, Lex. Fast cars, fast women, booze and late nights ... "

"Who are you trying to convince, dad ? You're hardly a role model... "

" And you're hardly the son I expected to have ! You're spineless and weak. Grow up, son ! You're a Luthor and your mother's no more. "

" You've seen to that, dad. You might as well have killed her with your own hands for the hell you put her through ! " spat Lex and was answered by a slap on his face.

" Get out of my sight ! "

Lex stormed out of the library without noticing a dainty figure hiding behind a fern in the hall. Lana had overheard the whole argument on the way to her bedroom.

Half an hour later, when she was getting ready for dinner, she heard the shuffling of feet outside her door and then, a thump. She waited for a couple of minutes and, when the footsteps receded into the distance, opened the door just a crack to find a book and a rose bud lying on the floor. She looked both ways and, seeing no one in the corridor, picked them up and shut the door. Inside the novel, she found a note.

_Dear friend,_

_I hope you'll accept my sincere apologies. _

_I know you're leaving tomorrow and, unfortunately, I have to go away tonight so I've taken the liberty of choosing a book for you to read on your trip back home- that is if you've already finished " Little Women ", for " Good Wives " is its sequel._

_Hold fast to your innocence, little friend._

_Regards,_

_L.L._

_Any comments so far ? Don't stop reading, there's another chapter to enjoy !_


	7. Farewell and a Wish

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 7: Farewell and a Wish

LUTHOR MANOR-1997

Holidays had begun and Lana was back in Metropolis- more specifically at Luthor Manor- this time to accompany Nell on business. Lionel Luthor was organizing a costume ball for a hundred guests at home and had hired Lana's aunt to provide all the flower arrangements for the event. Nell had almost turned down the engagement, thinking the organisation of the do was beyond the capabilities of her small shop. However, Lionel's business proposition made her change her mind,. The cheque would cover her and Lana's expenses for over a year, and she would definitely not look a gift horse in the mouth.

Lana, in the meantime, had been in two minds about the trip. Her first reaction had been to ask Nell whether she could stay in Smallville with her friend Suzanne. In fact, she dreaded witnessing another bitter father-son argument. Lana had never been fond of confrontations and couldn't understand how Lionel treated his own flesh and blood.Still, accompanying Nell would give her the chance to return the books Alexander had lent her and, maybe, catch a glimpse of the younger Luthor himself.

On arriving at the Manor, Lana and Nell were welcomed by Jarvis, who showed them to the same bedrooms they had stayed in on their previous visit. The charity ball was that very night, and Nell immediately plunged into the arrangements with zest so as to have enough time to change before the arrival of the guests. Both she and Lana had been invited to attend, and Nell had even rented the girl a costume to wear but Lana was adamant- disguises reminded her too much of the day her parents had met their death.

" Are you sure you still don't want to attend ? There's no need for you to wear the costume. You can put on something else. "

" I'd rather not, Nell. I can have a peek from the stairs. Don't worry about me. If I get bored, I'll get something to read. "

The party was in full swing when Lana saw a broad-shouldered man in a black suit approach Lionel and whisper something in his ear. Leaning on the banister, Lana could read the expression on Lionel's face clearly and realised the words had unsettled him. He made excuses and left the room, stopping on his way out to have a few words with Nell. Lana decided to follow his lead and left the party as well- she had seen enough and was starting to get bored.

After changing into her nightdress and cleaning her teeth, Lana unzipped her travel bag and fumbled for her half-read novel to find it missing.

" Now, what ? " she said aloud. She didn't feel like going to sleep yet and there was nothing in her room to kill time. " Well, I'll have to go downstairs again. I'm sure I'll find something worth-reading in the library., " she thought , picking up the piece of cake she'd brought up with her.

She sneaked into the library and started to browse the shelves until she decided on Jane Austen's " Pride and Prejudice " which, according to Suzanne, was highly entertaining. She settled in the wing chair that had been her favourite on the previous visit, and pinched the cream and chocolate cake with a fork when, suddenly, the door burst open.

" What were you thinking, son ? " exclaimed a furious Lionel.

" I wasn't thinking, dad. There was no time to think when he put a knife to her throat. I did what any friend would have done, I protected her. "

" You and the scum you hang out with. When will you remember who you are ? You are destined to greater things ! "

" Don't you dare call Amanda scum ! She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. I'm glad I did what I did, as to who I am... you've never bothered to find out who I was or what I wanted out of life. It's been always you- the great LIONEL LUTHOR. You, self-centred bastard ! At least mum was lucky enough to get away from you. I wish she had taken me with her when she died so I wouldn't torment myself with the thought of becoming a true Luthor at last ! "

¨ Lillian never understood I wanted to teach you that to survive in this world you have to learn to fight and be strong. And when I look at you I see her weakness and realize what a failure I've been... I loved your mother but... "

" You didn't love her. How could you love her ? You don't know what love is ! "

Lana was cringing in the armchair, paralized and with watery eyes, when she heard a blow and then a heavy thump.

" I fervently hope some day I'll meet someone who can teach me how to love because you've certainly been one lousy teacher. And let me tell you one more thing: I'm glad you see mum in me for it means that there's still a part of me that you haven't touched and that can be saved, " said Lex to Lionel's back, wiping the blood off his face.

" As of this moment, I wash my hands of you ! We'll see if you're good enough to clean up your own mess in the future, son ! " snapped Lionel, shutting the door behind him.

The tears that had been gathering in Lana's eyes were now trailing softly down her cheeks. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined two people could use words to hurt each other so much. In her experience disagreements would normally end up with her aunt sending her to bed without dessert or grounding her for a week until they made amends eating her favourite sundae.

Unaware of Lana' s presence, Lex walked to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. The girl heard him swallow the booze in one gulp and then smash the tumbler into the fireplace before he collapsed onto the sofa and dissolved into tears. She didn't know what to do or how to help him. It was the first time she saw- or rather heard- a man cry and thought revealing her presence would only make him feel more miserable than he already was. Therefore, she tried to pull herself together and waited for his sobbing to ebb away.

Three-quarters of an hour later, when she realised he had fallen asleep, she stood up, picked up paper and pen and wrote a note to leave next to the cake.

" _Chocolate always helps. Enjoy. "_

_Your invisible friend._

Nell and Lana packed their bags early the following morning and climbed down the stairs to find Lionel's chauffeur waiting for them in the hall.

" Nell, I'll only be a minute. I have to return a book I've borrowed from the library. "

" OK, honey. I'll wait for you in the car. "

The library door was ajar and Lana hesitated for fear that Alexander could still be in the room. She peered inside and, verifying it was empty, she walked in. No sooner did she close the door behind her than she noticed a white envelope penned in a very masculine handwriting. She picked up the missive addressed to 'My invisible friend ', opened it and unfolded the paper inside.

_Dear invisible friend,_

_I'm sorry you had to witness our argument last night and I appreciate your discretion._

_I've noticed you've taken ' Pride and Prejudice ' off the shelf. Feel free to take it home along with any other book. Have you already read ' Jane Eyre ' ? ( You'll find it on the shelf immediately below Jane Austen. )_

_Hope to " see " you some time soon._

_Yours,_

_LL_

_PS: I'm obliged for the chocolate cake. You were right, it helped._

She folded back the letter and put it away in her rucksack along with the Jane Austen and Charlotte Brontë. Then, she set left the books she'd borrowed on her previous visit on the shelves and, taking a last look at the library, she closed the door behind her- wondering whether she would come again some time. Lana hoped there would be an opportunity to thank Alexander for the treasures he had shown her. She would love to call him ' friend ' face to face one day.

_Well, what are your impressions on this new installmets ? Would you like to read what happens with Lex and Lana in the present ? __Then, leave your review and you'll soon find out !_


	8. Keepsakes

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: I'm really pleased with your reviews on the flashback portion of this fic. It was a pleasure to write about Lana's first impression of Lex and to imagine the way they could have bonded before they reunited in Smallville.

Here's a two part-installment set in the present. I hope you'll find it as satisfying as the previous chapters. Keep those reviews coming; I treasure them !

CHAPTER 8: Keepsakes

Luthor Mansion-Smallville-2006

The young woman's phone call had stirred some bittersweet memories of Lex's wild days in Metropolis. It was a time of his life he wasn't proud of, and the words _invisible friend _had reminded him of the only flash of innocence he had come across in those hopelessly dark days.

Lex got up of his swivel chair, walked to the wall unit and pressed a button to reveal a hidden compartment from which he retrieved an ivory box. Het set it down on his desk and passed his hand tenderly over its lid. He remembered it had been one of Lillian's favourite possessions, a box where she used to keep little things that she considered her treasures. Lex wiped a couple of tears when he recalled the moment his mum had handed the box over to him; she was on her deathbed and she told him- her greatest treasure- to keep it for storing the memories he wished never to be forgotten.

He observed the box for a couple of minutes and then, opened the lid carefully. He went through the contents: the letters his mum had written to him while he was at Excelsior, a tin soldier that Pamela had given him on his eleventh birthday, the compass that Jonathan Kent had bought him as a wedding present and, at the bottom, a small note penned in a neat but childish handwriting by his invisible friend- _' Chocolate always helps. Enjoy. '_

He would never forget the day he got that note- the night that Amanda had sealed her destiny with a gunshot, the night he had once again taken the blame for a murder he hadn't committed. He had been brought home from Club Zero by one of Lionel's lackeys after a dubious doctor had tended to the stab would in his left shoulder. Once again he had had a bitter argument with his father; he could still remember the hurtful words they had exchanged, and the deep sense of desolation that had made him wish to be dead just like his mum to escape the destiny of a Luthor.

Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A memory of mouth-watering chocolate and cream invaded his nostrils, and he was able to picture in his mind the piece of cake he had found on the side table when he woke up in the library after crying his eyes out. He couldn't forget the sweet gesture of a ten-year-old who had shown him that there was still innocence in this world. He had treasured her memory all those years; the memory of a child who shared with Lillian her love of horses and romantic literature. He had never seen her face or asked her name and now, when his father seemed to have won, when he had been deserted even by those he used to call friends, he wished he could see her face. Maybe she would be able to see in him a part that wasn't tainted yet, that portion of Lillian that lay buried somewhere deep inside of him and that he couldn't find when he looked at himself in the mirror.

He closed the lid and put the box away in the secret compartment. The girl had called him from an unlisted telephone so he couldn't call her back. Still, he knew where to start. The following morning he would contact his trusted PI to do some digging for him. He might not know her name but he remembered she was in Metropolis in 1995 for a show-jumping tournament and that she lived alone with her mum or aunt.

He regretted his stubborness when the girl and her companion had stayed at the manor. If he had swallowed his pride, he would have joined them at the table, but he couldn't stand the idea of another woman trying to take Lillian's place and had made himself scarce. He thanked God Lionel and the shock treatment at Belle Reve hadn't managed to rob him of the memories he had of Lillian, Pamela and this girl whose role in his life he believed went beyond a comforting gesture in an hour of need. He promised himself he would find her and, when he did, he would never let her go.

_This isn't over yet ! Go ahead to chapter 9._


	9. Long lost Friend

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 9: Long-lost Friend

Florence-Lana and Paola's Apartment

Two days after making the phone call that had brought tears to her eyes again, Lana opened the drawer of her bedside table and removed two old hardcovers. Inside the ' Pride and Prejudice ' copy that had belonged to Lex's mum, she found the two notes her former partner had penned for her as a child and the pressed rose bud he had left her at her door the day she had surprised him and a naked girl in the swimming pool.

Lana berated herself for being so stupid, for not having the courage to keep the conversation going for a while instead of hanging up on him. She had felt wounded, but she knew in her heart of hearts that the Lex she had known would have never done anything to hurt her- at least not intentionally. There had to be an explanation for his strange behaviour on the phone, and she was determined to find it.

Twenty-four hours later, she picked up the phone once more and dialled his office number at Lexcorp. His private secretary told her to try calling him at Luthorcorp and, once again, she couldn't find him. The receptionist informed her Mr Luthor was out of town, and she didn't know when he'd be back. Her attempts were fruitless. Lex didn't answer his private line at the mansion either. Therefore, Lana resigned herself to waiting.

Her first week at Massari had been hard but amazing. It was Friday now and she was eager to get to the gallery because they'd start unpacking the Renaissance paintings a private collector was seeking to put back on the market. Thinking of the pictures was definitely healthier than spending the day in the flat going over what she had or should have said to Lex. There'd be time for that because he'd have to come back to Kansas sooner or later.

Lana arrived at the gallery when the paintings were being delivered and she went straight to th employees' bathroom to change into clothes more suitable for the task at hand. One of the senior members of the staff, an agreeable middle-aged lady called Marcella, was already starting to work on the boxes when Lana came back, donning a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. They worked side by side for two hours until they emptied all the boxes and took everything but the pictures to the storeroom. At about eleven o' clock, both women had a break to have a cup of coffee and a sandwich before getting back to work.

Forty-five minutes later Lana was mounted on a ladder, adjusting the spotlights and making sure the paintings were securely hanged, when the front door opened and a customer came in.

" May I leave you on your own for a while, _cara_ ? " asked Marcella .

" Sure, I'll be done in a sec' , " answered Lana with a smile.

" Good morning, Mr Luthor. It's been quite a while since we last saw you, " Marcella greeted the new client.

" Lex ? " mumbled an astonished Lana to herself almost falling off the ladder.

" _Sta bene, signorina ? "_ asked the young billionaire, who had rushed forward when he realised the ladder was on the verge of toppling over .

( " Are you OK, miss ? )

" I'm all right, thanks, " answered a flustered Lana, feeling Lex's hands on her hips. " I should have changed my footwear before climbing up, " she added shakily, focusing her eyes on Lex's face to gauge his reaction.

" What's a midwestern girl like you doing so far away from home ? " asked Lex with his trademark smile, surprised at finding an American like him working for Massari.

" Trying to find my place in this world, " she responded, holding his gaze and feeling her eyes get misty when she realised there wasn't a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

" Are you sure everything's all right, Miss... ? " asked Lex, noticing her glassy eyes.

" Lang. Lana Lang, L... ," she interrupted herself before blurting the name his friends used to call him, " Mr Luthor. "

" Well, Miss Lang. Why don't you step off the ladder ? You look like you're going to faint any moment now, " said Lex with a concerned look on his face.

" Lana, _cara_, why don't you ask Silvia to pour you some fruit juice ? It's too hot and maybe you need a sugar boost, " said Marcella, propelling a queasy Lana to the reception area. " Now, Mr Luthor, Signor Massari is already waiting for you. Come this way, please. "

" Are you sure she'll be OK ? " he asked Marcella.

" She's a marvellous girl but I think she must be going through a rough patch, " answered Marcella with a frown.

" Mr Luthor, I knew the piece we talked about on the phone would interest you but I didn't expect you in Florence so soon, " stated a smiling Massari, shaking hands with one of his best foreign customers.

" I couldn't let anyone snatch it away from me under my nose, " said Lex, letting his eyes stray to the back of the gallery where Laa was sipping her orange juice.

¨ You've got excellent taste as usual, Mr Luthor, " responded Massari, looking the girl's way. " I don't know her much yet. She's a new intern but her credentials and her performance have truly impressed me. However, I must say I'm a little worried about her. My secretary's just told me she almost passed out again. "

" Again ? Is she ... ? "

" In the family way ? No, no. Nothing like that. She got quite a shock a few days ago. she found out a long-lost friend of hers whom she thought was dead is alive and kicking. I really can't blame her... coming across such news on the cover of an old economic magazine..., " volunteered the talkative Italian. " Now, shall we talk about business, Mr Luthor ? "

" Certainly, Signor Massari, " responded a smiling Lex, stealing a last thoughtful glance at Lana.

_What is your view on this installment ? Are you looking forward to find out what'll happen next ? Leave your review then, and I'll post an update pretty soon !_


	10. Call Me Lex

Disclaimer: see a complete desclaimer in Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's a two part update. Thanks for your encouraging reviews. Keep them coming !

CHAPTER 10: Call me Lex

The negotiation over Max Ernst's sculpture took Lex close to an hour. Despite the fact that Massari had sold him several of his most treasured artworks, and that the Italian had always been a clever and funny conversationalist, Lex couldn't stop thinking about the American girl he had met in the salesroom. The tears which had gathered in her eyes when she had addressed him, and the information about her that Massari had volunteered, had unsettled him. What if God had put Massari in his way for another purpose besides giving him the chance to add an Ernst to his collection ? Could it be He had remembered Lex Luthor after so long ?

Meanwhile, Lana was trying to pull herself together in the employees' bathroom. She freshened up, changed into her street clothes and touched up her make-up to put some colour back on her cheeks. Coming face-to-face with Lex after three years, and confirming he hadn't deny her existence on the phone out of anger or resentment, but because he actually didn't remember her, had put her world upside down. She was looking forward to talking to him like she used to in the past, but she didn t know how to handle the situation. However, as it was customary when dealing with Lex, it was him who turned up with a solution.

" Excuse me, Miss Lang, " said Lex, making use of his perfect good manners. " This may sound strange to you and, believe me, I'm not trying to make a pass at you... but I've got the feeling there's a connection between us. Please, tell me you're not offended, " pleaded Lex.

" I'm not, Mr Luthor, " she answered with a sweet smile.

" I wouldn't like to push my luck but... would you accept to have lunch with a fellow American ? "

" I'm afraid I can't, " responded Lana. " However, if you're still in Florence tonight, we may have dinner together, " offered Lana, seeing his former disappointment clear.

" I'd love that. But are you sure you don't object to dining with a perfect stranger ? "

" We aren't perfect strangers, you said so yourself, Mr Luthor. Besides you're a gentleman, aren't you ? And Signor Massari holds you in high esteem. "

" I promise you my intentions are honourable, " added Lex, surprised the woman had accepted the invitation so quickly. Had she been another girl, he would have had second thoughts but she didn't strike him as the kind of female who would go after a chequebook. " What time shall I pick you up ? "

" I have another idea. How about sharing some Italian homemade cooking ? My roommate Paola is an excellent cook. What do you say ? "

" Wouldn't it be too much of an imposition, Miss Lang ? You scarcely know me, " answered a surprised Lex.

" It'd be a pleasure. Paola'd love to have someone at the table who knows what he's eating for a change. Her brother Vincenzo has dinner with us from time to time, but his tastes are hardly refined. "

" OK, Miss Lang, I'm on. What shall I bring ? " he asked with his trademark smile.

" A bottle of wine will do. I'll leave the choice to you, " responded Lana while writing down her address." Here you are, Mr..., " she said, handing him the slip of paper.

" Lex, Call me Lex, Miss Lang, " he interrupted her.

" OK, Lex. Then you can call me Lana. Dinner'll be ready by eight. Does that sound all right to you ? " asked a blushing Lana.

" Perfect. Until eight, then, " he answered.

Lex couldn't remember feeling so confused in his rapport with a woman before. Somehow shaking hands with Lana seemed too formal, but he didn't want to risk trespassing boundaries by kissing the girl on the cheek so he just smiled at her. Yet his gesture didn't feel mechanic for once. He couldn't help but sense that night's dinner would be a meal hard to forget.

" _È lui, vero ?_ _L'amico che credevi morto ?_" Massari asked Lana when Lex left the gallery.

( It's him, right ? The friend you believed to be dead ?

" Yes, " said a tearful Lana. " He doesn't know who I am. "

" Are you sure, _cara_ ? I think his heart has recognised you. "

_Don't stop reading here. There's more a click away._


	11. Do you Believe in Coincidences ?

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's the second part of the instalment. Don't forget to leave your review when you're done.

Enjoy !

CHAPTER 11: Do you Believe in Coincidences

" Lana, stop fidgeting ! You're making me nervous, " exclaimed Paola. " Everything's ready. You've finished setting the table and dinner's in the fridge. Why don't you put on some music or something ? "

" Sorry, Paola. I can't help it. What if he never remembers ? " replied Lana, popping a Haendel CD on the deck.

" He'll get to know you again. Although, I don't think that'll be necessary. If you were as close as you said, he can't have forgotten everything about you, " stated Paola, lowering on the sofa next to Lana. " Besides, you said he perceived a connection between you two. "

" He insisted it wasn't a pick-up line and I wanted to believe him so much. "

" Come on, Lana. Did he ever make a pass at you when you were in Kansas ? "

" Never. He was always a gentleman, but he knew I was with Clark then. "

" None of the men I know, _cara_, would have accepted a dinner invitation at your place knowing there'd be a third wheel if he had hidden intentions. "

" The idea of his having thoughts of that nature towards me never crossed my mind when he took up my invitation. It was never like that between us, " responded Lana before the intercom buzzed.

Paola pressed the button that opened the entrance door to the building once Lana acknowledged the voice as Lex's, and a couple of minutes later the brunette let her former business partner in.

Lex was impeccably dressed as usual, donning one of his Italian tailored suits and a prstine white shirt with the first three buttons undone. He looked dashing and Lana felt her pulse quicken all of a sudden. She told herself it was the whole awkward situation, but the truth of the matter was being so close to him in the flesh was playing havoc with her heart.

" _Buona sera, signorine. Ho portato delle rose bianche per voi, una scatola di cioccolattini e due botiglie di vino perché non sapevo quale preferite, "_said Lex, coming into the small living-room with his hands full.

( " Good evening, ladies. I've brought white roses for you, a box of chocolates and two bottles of wine because I didn't know which you prefer. " )

" _Mamma mia ! Un vero gentiluomo ! _" ( " My God ! A true gentleman ! ") said Paola laughing. " Nice to meet you, Mr Luthor. I'm Paola, " said the girl, grabbing the bottles while Lana took the flowers and the chocolates.

" _Molto lieto, Paola. Chiamami Lex, per favore. _" ( " Pleased to meet you, Paola. Call me Lex, please. ")

" Lex, it was very thoughtful of you, " said Lana with a warm smile. " Why don't you sit down while I look for a vase to put the flowers in ? " she added, walking towards the kitchen and reading the word ' Gorgeous ' on Paola's lips.

" Your Italian's really nice, Lex. You scarcely have an accent, " said Paola.

" I lived for almost a year in Italy when I was nine. My father had some business interests here, and my mum fell in love with Como, so dad rented a villa. It was one of the best years of my childhood. "

" I envy you. You were able to appreciate Como before it was invaded by Hollywood and the paparazzi, " responded Paola. " Would you like a drink before dinner, Lex ? "

" I'm afraid we haven't got scotch, " said Lana from the kitchen doorway.

" It's all right.I'd rather not spoil my taste buds before trying Paola's cooking, " he responded, looking at Lana in the eye. " Have you got mineral water, though ? "

" Sure, " she responded, going to the fridge for a bottle of his favourite Welsh spring water. " Here you are, Lex. Let me bring you a glass, " said Lana, handing him the beverage.

" Tŷ Nant ? " asked Lex with a puzzled look on his face.

" Don't you like it ? "

" Yes, yes. It's my favourite brand. I just thought it was a queer coincidence. "

" Do you believe in coincidences, Lex ? " asked Lana's roommate.

" I wouldn't say I do. I don't believe in predestination, though. At least, I want to preserve the illusion I can escape my heritage, " he stated with a smirk.

" Despite your smile, you sound rather bitter, " responded Paola.

" Paola, " hissed Lana.

" _Scusi_. It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. Shall we sit at the table ? "said Paola apologetically.

" Certainly," responded Lex, leaving the armchair he was sitting in.

Despite all the years they had known each other, it was the first time that Lana had the opportunity to share an intimate dinner with Lex. Granted, they weren't exactly alone, but the occasions on which she had sat at the table with him in the past had always been far from private. Lana liked this Lex who could enjoy the simple things in life. He couldn't deny his upbringing, but it made her wonder what things would have been like if Lillian had lived.

Lex couldn't remember feeling so relaxed in years. He had to admit that Paola was a superb cook- he even hinted at investing the capital necessary for her to have her own restaurant if she happened to be interested. However, it was Lana who intrigued him. He had felt her eyes on him throughout dinner and had surprised a distant look in her eyes on several occasions. Paola was right; he didn't believe in coincidences, and as time went by the sensation that he and Lana had met before got stronger.

At about half past nine, when they had finished eating the exquisite chocolate mousse, Paola got up to make some coffee and Lana excused herself from the table for a few minutes. Left alone in the small living-room, Lex started perusing the knick-knacks on the mantelpiece. His eyes strayed to a small bookcase on top of which there was a trophy of some sort and a couple of old photographs in silver frames. Driven by curiosity, Lex left the table and walked towards the piece of furniture. The pictures featured a much younger Lana in her riding gear with a couple he assumed were her parents. Lex felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach.

_Any __hunches ?__ Are you eager to read what happens __next ?__ Leave your comment and let me know your impressions on these two chapters._


	12. It Has Always Been There

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1

A/N: thanks a lot to my faithful readers for their support of this fic. It's been a pleasure to share my creative endeavour with you.

Here's the final chapter which I hope won't disappoint you. Enjoy and don't forget to leave your final impression !

CHAPTER 12: It's Always Been There

After putting the pictures back on the bookcase, Lex picked up the trophy to confirm what he knew in his heart. XXXth Metropolis Show-jumping Tournament – 1995 - 2nd Prize. Who would have thought he would find her in a gallery in Florence after all those years ?

" Paola, why don't you ..., " started saying Lana, when she came back into the room and met Lex's blue-grey eyes. " Lex ? " she whispered, looking at what he had in his hands.

" It was you, wasn't it ? The girl that hid in the library at Luthor Manor, too shy to make herself known, " stated Lex with a smile.

" Lex, why don't you sit on the sofa ? I'll be right back, " responded Lana with a catch in her voice, after nodding her assent.

The young billionaire couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only had they met before, she was the girl whose memory he had treasured all those years.

" I know I should have given them back to you a long time ago, " said Lana, carrying with her the two volumes she had kept for almost ten years.

" You still have them, " responded Lex, recognising the two romantic novels that used to belong in his mum's library. " You never came back to our house in Metropolis before my dad sold it. "

" No, I gave up riding in competitions. "

" Why ? I remember you were very good at it. "

" How do you know ? "

" I saw you when you were practising for the tournament on the grounds of the manor. "

" You did ? I didn't see you. "

" That's because I had more practice than you at spying. I'm afraid it's an unwelcome family trait, " he responded with a smirk.

" It wasn't my intention to spy. "

" I know, Lana. You seemed to end up in the least convenient places at the most inconvenient times, if my memory doesn't fail me, " he added, making her blush.

" Funny that you remember that embarrassing incident, Lex. I had to remind you of it when we met again. "

" When we met again ? " he asked in confusion.

" You don't remember ? What happened , Lex ? "

" Dad happened, Lana. You do remember him, don't you ? "

" How could I ever forget Lionel Luthor ? "" she responded with a sad smile. " What did he do this time ? "

" I found out a very ugly skeleton in his closet, one that could put him in jail for the rest of his life. Had I been somebody else, he would have had me killed that first time. "

" First time ? "

" Yes. The first time he resosrted to a radical shock treatment that almost turned me into a vegetable. And a year after my doomed marriage to Helen, he had me poisoned. "

" God ! "

" Despite all the sessions at the Summerholt Institute I couldn't get back all the memories that were erased at Belle Reve. "

" Your dad's a real piece of work, Lex, " said Paola, bringing the coffee from the kitchen. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, " she added, meeting Lana's reproachful look. " Why don't I leave you two alone ? I imagine you've got a lot of catching up to do. "

" It was a wonderful meal, Paola, " said Lex with a thankful smile. " Think about what I said over dinner. I really mean it. "

" I'll sleep on it, Lex. Goodnight. "

" Goodnight, Paola. "

" You know, I still have the note you left me that night next to the chocolate cake, " confessed Lex.

" You do ? " asked a surprised Lana. " Well... I've got something to show you, " she said, going back to the bedroom and returning with a photo album. " I've also kept your letters and the rose you left at my door the day I walked in on you at the swimming-pool, " she added, blushing. " I'd like you to browse this album. Maybe the pictures'll help you remember where and when our paths crossed again. "

Lex opened the album, which looked a lot like a scrapbook and started to turn over the pages. There were photos of Lana as a child, as a cheerleader, with a blond quarterback ( wearing the uniform of The Crows ! ), with Clark and Chloe ?; and then, an article from ' The Ledger ' on the reopening of The Talon and- folded in half- the contract that declared them co-owners of the coffee house. He looked at the document with eyes that were growing misty and, then, his gaze fell on a photo of him, Lana and the whole gang at The Talon celebrating his 25th birthday.

" How did I forget this ? " he said, stressing the last word and, letting the tears run freely. " We met again... in Smallville..., " he stuttered chokingly.

" Yes. Thanks to Clark, " she responded with glassy eyes. " When he saved you, and you came to know he had a crush on me, you made it your personal mission to bring us together. The first time I saw you again was at a farmers' fair, but the first time you talked to me was a week later at the stables. You didn't recognise me. at least not until I mentioned the swimming-pool incident... and you blushed, " she said with a laugh.

" Me ? You must be lying. Luthors never blush, " he said, faking being offended. " Lana, I'm sorry. It was you who phoned me at the mansion, wasn't it ? "

" Yes. I felt so hurt. I couldn't believe you didn't recognise my voice when you knew me so well. But, then, I thought things over and told myself that something must have happened, because the Lex I knew would have never done anything to hurt me, " responded an emotional Lana.

" When we talked face-to-face for the first time, I must have realised you were my ' invisible friend ' , didn't I say anything ? "

" I suppose you must have put two and two together, but you were so... intimidating and I felt so inadequate and overwhelmed that I daren't raise the issue. "

" But surely there must have been hundreds of opportunities later... ."

" Lex, I was aware that I could talk to you almost about anything. You were the only person that really listened to me; the only one who saw me for who I am but... I was the girl who had seen you twice at your most vulnerable... and I knew better than to remind you of that. You hate appearing weak in front of other people, Lex. "

" You're the most precious memory I have of my wild days in Metropolis, Lana, " he said, caressing her cheek. " I remember feeling uncomfortable because of all you'd heard, but then your sweet gesture allayed all my fears- at least for a while. I was so afraid of becoming a true Luthor, and I was falling so fast. I had you and Amanda to thank for changing the course of my life at the time. But now... I don't know..., " said a tormented Lex.

" What is it that's bothering you, Lex ? "

" I look at myself in the mirror and I can't find it. I can't see what Amanda and you saw in me. I'm not even certain if it's ever been there. Everyday I wake up and take a good look at what I've done with my life so far and realise I'm becoming what I've sworn I'd never be. "

" You aren't your father, Lex. "

" How can you be so sure, Lana ? You don't know the choices I've made since I found out Helen had betrayed me. "

" Look at me, Lex, " Lana entreated him, cupping his face in both hands. " It's there, Lex. Believe me. It's always been there. "

" Can you help me see it again, Lana ?" asked Lex passionately, touching her forehead with his. " Can you help me find what's left of my mother in me ? "

" Of course, I will, Lex, " said Lana, embracing him tightly and feeling his arms wrapping her in turn. " You're my best friend, Lex, " she added, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

" I love you, Lana, " he said, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

" I love you, too, Lex, " she answered with a warm smile, locking her eyes with his stormy blue-grey ones.

_Were you pleased with the ending ? How did you like the fic as a whole ? Don't leave without letting me know what you think of it. Thanks again for your support. Until next time._


End file.
